1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording and reproducing device which records on a recording medium a program selected by receiving a digital television (TV) broadcast signal and other information and, which also reproduces the program and the other information recorded on the recording medium, and in particular, the present invention relates to process by recording reservation function of reserving program recording.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in Japan, digital TV broadcast by BS digital broadcast using broadcast satellite (BS) and CS digital broadcast using CS has been wide spread, and further digital TV broadcast by digital terrestrial broadcast was started in some areas in December, 2003. In such digital TV broadcast, EPG (Electronic Program Guide) information including broadcast station channel specification, broadcast start time, broadcast end time, a program title, genre, program contents or the like, as information on the program to be broadcast, are transmitted by multiplexed into airwaves from a specific broadcast station.
By the way, for the information recording and reproducing device which records on a recording medium a program and other information selected by receiving a digital TV broadcast signal and also which reproduces the program and the other information recorded on the recording medium, EPG reservation, timer reservation, and G code reservation are known as methods of program recording reservation.
For the EPG reservation, by displaying an EPG screen on a display device such as a TV receiver, selecting from this EPG screen a display area where a program title or the like of a program to be recorded are displayed, and performing determination operation, recording reservation information indicating the program title of the program to be recorded, a reservation date of the recording, a channel through which the program to be recorded is broadcasted, recording start time, recording end time, and a recording mode, is set into a flash memory to thereby make recording reservation of the desired program.
For the timer recording, a recording reservation screen is displayed on the display device, and recording reservation information indicating a reservation date of recording a program to be recorded, a channel through which the program to be recorded is broadcasted, recording start time, recording end time, and a recording mode, is input onto the recording reservation screen and set into the flash memory to thereby make recording reservation of the desired program.
For the G code reservation, the recording reservation screen is displayed on the display device, a program to be recorded is selected from a program list on a newspaper, a G code corresponding to this program (for example, G code, VCR Plus+, VideoPlus+, ShowView, or the like) is obtained, and this G code is input onto the recording reservation screen and set into the flash memory to thereby make recording reservation of the desired program.
At this point though the EPG information, as described later, is transmitted from a specific broadcast station, but it includes a program list for a maximum of only eight days (about one week) starting from the current date as defined by the specifications, therefore, the program list for a maximum of only eight days starting from the current date can be displayed on the EPG screen.
Therefore, with the conventional information recording and reproducing device which records on a recording medium a program and other information selected by receiving a digital TV broadcast signal on and also which reproduces the program and the other information recorded on the recording medium, to make recording reservation of a program scheduled at date and time later than the period (typically a period of about one week) specified by the EPG information, the recording reservation cannot be made through the EPG reservation, and thus the recording reservation is typically performed through the timer reservation.
As described above, with the conventional information recording and reproducing device, in the recording reservation of a program scheduled at date and time later than the period specified by the EPG information, recording reservation through the timer reservation is performed. However, when there is change in broadcast start time and broadcast end time of a program to be recorded, the recording start time and the recoding end time of the program to be recorded become different from those reserved, so that a program in a time before the desired program to be recorded is recorded or a program in a time after the desired program to be recorded is recorded, thus raising a problem that the entire desired program to be recorded cannot be recorded. Moreover, in the timer reservation, since time of a clock is counted by a timer inside the device and thus the time may go ahead or behind, then, there arises a problem that accurate recording start time and accurate recording end time cannot be obtained.
At this point, in conventional art described in JP-A-2005-244661, reserved program information set based on the electronic program guide information (the EPG information) is checked regularly or at specific timing, and in a case where there is disagreement in contents, this disagreement is displayed. However, this does not solve the problem described above when the recording reservation through the timer reservation is performed for recording reservation of a program scheduled at date and time later than the period specified by the EPG information.
Further, in conventional art described in JP-A-2005-303774, about arbitrary broadcast information input without depending on received the EPG information, recording reservation information is compared with the EPG information, and in a case where there is disagreement in contents, this disagreement is displayed. However, this conventional art also does not solve the problem described above when the recording reservation through the timer reservation is performed for recording reservation of a program scheduled at date and time later than the period specified by the EPG information.